Ameriprompts
by HappeDaez
Summary: Thirteen prompts for the States of America. Prompt 2: New York doesn't smoke often, but when she does, Massachusetts feels sick to his stomach. Yaoi, some yuri, and het.


Ameriprompts

_A/N: Loved writing this, except it was _weird_ to write the first one. Yuri _really_ isn't my thing. But my "A Modest Proposal" head-canon says that they're both girls…_

_Eh. Anyway, hope you enjoy and aren't to confused. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

* * *

Prompt 1: _Ice and burning_

Alaska and Hawaii are polar opposites, but somehow they make it work.

Holding Hawaii's warm, almost burning hand, Alaska looks over at the excited state out of the corner of her eye when she thinks she isn't looking.

Hawaii is humming softly Alaska's official anthem, occasionally whispering a word, sometimes just Alaska's name is said, hummed to the tune.

She looks over at Alaska and smiles, pointing at a palm tree.

Alaska nods quietly.

Maybe the volcano-filled state isn't so bad.

Hawaii smiles as she watches Alaska's eyes quickly flicker back to the sky when she catches her looking back.

She holds tighter to Alaska's cold, almost freezing hand.

* * *

Prompt 2: _Cigarettes and a sick stomach_

Massachusetts feels sick the first time he sees New York pull out a pack of Marlboro's, seeing her slightly shaking hand lighting it with the little orange flame.

He wants to throw up, as a minute and twenty cigarettes go by.

New York only smokes once a week, but when she does, it makes him want to just grab her and tell her he _loves_ _her_, she _shouldn't_ have to inhale that toxic waste, he doesn't _mean_ all those things he says about her Yankee's…

But he just sits, staring at her longingly from across the room.

She lights another.

* * *

Prompt 3: _Forgotten and sunflowers _(reference to _A Modest Proposal, _other story)

Nebraska doesn't think about Kansas much.

Only when he sees the fields of golden sunflowers does he feel a tinge of loss.

Looking over the falling sunset, he wonders if Kansas will ever come back from Russia.

He faintly remembers light hair and an easy smile, a little kid who was eternally happy.

His image of the boy is blurred heavily, as if it has been a hundred years and not just eleven.

A sunflower petal falls to the ground.

* * *

Prompt 4: _Sugar and War_

New Jersey doesn't like sugary treats much. He avoids most chemically induced foods, even though his people don't have any problem with it.

Every time he eats sugar, he thinks of the time, long ago, when he had been so much weaker.

That one time, when New York, in her short lived time as a Dutch majority, had screamed unintelligible curses and shoved a sugar cane plant in his mouth, the sour plant not tasting at all like the food it produced. Leaves cracked in his mouth, harshly scraping his tongue.

"No war!" She had screamed in broken English, Dutch mixed in. "You not have war with my people! We kill you all!"

He hadn't felt such a mix of fear and awe for a long time.

His throat burns with faint memory as he swallows the sweet lemonade.

* * *

Prompt 5: _Camera and Table_

Sitting under the table, Delaware wonders when New Jersey will open his eyes and notice that he's being followed.

Obsessively.

And photographed.

Also obsessively.

Snapping yet another picture of the now yawning state, Delaware hopes it isn't for a long time.

* * *

Prompt 6: _Window and nail polish_

Inspecting the window, Idaho wonders sleepily why sparkling nail polish is covering it in uneven chunks of obnoxious glitter.

When a laughing Wisconsin runs by, wearing only a plaid skirt and yelling expletives at his brother Michigan, Idaho's question is answered.

Michigan shouts angrily as he passes by.

Sparkles cover the floor as well, following Wisconsin like a bad reputation.

* * *

Prompt 7: _Bordom and a Cat_

North Dakota has never been as bored as this moment.

Luckily, his twin arrives soon with a new pet.

* * *

Prompt 8: _Awesome and Paint_

New York can't help having her mouth open.

If the (normally) highly respectable state of Louisiana just ran by you naked except for some red paint on his face, you would be surprised too.

"I'm fucking awesome, man!" He shouts as he goes by. New York doesn't bother to correct him about her gender.

New York watches as a few other states, this time with clothing but red paint covering them run by, all shouting death wishes at Louisiana.

* * *

Prompt 9: _Love and Denial_

California knew three things.

One, he liked girls. _Girls_.

Two, he did _not_ love a state that looked _a lot_ like a girl.

Three, he was _so_ not in denial.

In spite of himself, he was unable to resist the sight of a wet, shirtless Connecticut.

_God, I need to get laid…_

Itwas his only thought as he watched Connecticut stretch leisurely.

He couldn't help hoping that maybe it could be with a certain shirtless state.

* * *

Prompt 10: _Beer and fireworks_

The fourth of July was always so awesomely celebrated.

Wisconsin took a healthy swig of his beer can, raising it in a toast as the fireworks exploded above him.

* * *

Prompt 11: _Sickness and Aliens_

Arizona doesn't get sick often, but when he does, he's almost knocked out.

Luckily, Tony decides to visit him.

He wakes up two days later, completely better and his kitchen a little bit emptier.

* * *

Prompt 12: _Clocks and Jeans_

California rolls over to look at the clock. His head pounds like a drum; and his eyes are glazed.

The club he had gone to needed to put less alcohol in their drinks. Two and he was off his feet. He feels shirtless, but his jeans are loosely around his waist.

The digital numbers hurt his eyes, and he squints as he searches for his glasses in the darkness.

Locating them, he moves to get up only to have his arm land on something distinctly _not_ his bed.

He slowly looks over, almost in a trance.

It's Connecticut.

The boy is curled up, shirtless and possibly naked. His black, short hair is a striking contrast against his pale skin.

California falls back onto the pillow in shock, stiffening when Connecticut slowly moves over toward him, and he can't help thinking it.

This felt completely right.

* * *

Prompt 13: _All Together Now_

Family pictures where difficult.

With everyone wanting to be next to someone, Montana always disappearing, only to be found hours later when people realized they were looking through him, and Delaware taking pictures, staring at his replicas of his beloved New Jersey with a glint in his eye like a madman.

New York shoved Massachusetts with vigor, raising a confident eyebrow and smirking when he didn't push her back. Massachusetts looks straight ahead, biting his lip hard.

His fists are clenched.

New York snickers and turns to look over at the camera.

"Take it already, Staten." She calls, ordering around Staten Island as if he was her child.

He sort of is, anyway.

Grumbling how New York should let him be a state already, Staten Island takes the picture on a countdown of three.

Hawaii falls over in sleep just as it's taken. She knocks several other states over like a domino, causing the picture to have a huge blur in the center.

Alaska rolls her eyes.

Well, this _was_ her family.

Later, Hawaii is humming.

_"...All togehter now, we're all together now..."_

* * *

_A/n: Ah~ Twas fun to write. Hope you got all their personalities well. :)_


End file.
